Baby, It's You
by thorsgirl
Summary: (One-shot) (HHr) Harry and Hermione have a bit of an... issue... over money. Breaking up, getting back together, and crumpling the Daily Prophet... Gee, what's the (wizarding) world coming to?


Another one of my crazy one-shots that's been running around in my head for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Nothing. Notta. Zip. Zilch.

* * *

Baby, It's You 

Just recently, Harry Potter has broken up with his long-time girlfriend of three years, Hermione Granger. Rumors say that this was caused by financial problems and-

Hermione crumpled up the Daily Prophet. "What a load of bull," she muttered, before turning on the stereo in her apartment.

**((Can somebody explain to me**

**why everybody is trying to be**

**living like a celebrity**

**doing what they see on MTV**

**ice is cool but I'm looking for more**

**simple things is what my heart beats for**

**cuz that's me**

**I don't ask for much**

**Baby, having you is enough))**

"Like financial problems would ever cause us to break up." She snorted, picked up a dish, and started scrubbing it with a handkerchief… HARD. "He was just being his normal. Stupid. Pig-headed. Self… I can't believe that he thought…"

**((You ain't got to buy nothing**

**it's not what I want**

**baby it's you**

**we don't have to go no where**

**it's not what I want**

**baby it's you**

**it's not bout what ya got**

**I know ya got a lot**

**No matter what ya do**

**You're always getting high**

**It's you, it's you**

**Baby all I want is you, yeah))**

"… three years together and that… **_man_**… thought that all I cared about was money!" Hermione looked at the dish in her hands which, by now, had one part on it lighter than the rest. She sighed and sat it on the kitchen table.

**((It don't matter that your car is fly**

**and your rims are spinning on the side and**

**it don't matter where we go tonight**

**cuz if I'm with you I'll be all right**

**that's cool but I'm looking for more**

**it's your love that my heart beats for**

**cuz that's me, don't have to spend a dime**

**baby, I just want your time))**

Something hitting the window on her balcony made Hermione start. 'What if it's a burglar?' she thought. Looking down, she saw Crookshanks sitting by the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you." Hermione walked over to the door in time to see a pebble hit the door.

**((You ain't got to buy nothing**

**it's not what I want**

**baby it's you**

**we don't have to go no where**

**it's not what I want**

**baby it's you**

**it's not bout what ya got**

**I know ya got a lot**

**No matter what ya do**

**You're always getting high**

**It's you, it's you**

**Baby all I want is you, yeah))**

All thoughts of a burglar came back as she picked up her wand. Edging towards the door, she opened it and crept out. Leaning over, she saw Harry, about to throw another pebble at her balcony.

"Harry James Potter!" she screamed.

"It took you long enough to come out," he called, and began singing.

"**_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Baby girl don't care about my dough stack, because she's a down witch and she knows I love that. She sees past all this 'H.P.' stuff because she knows at the end of the day only thing that matters is us._**"Hermione was all but melting when she heard the next phrase. "**_And it be a lot of groupies on the road, but_**-"

"Groupies!" Hermione took one of her slippers and tossed it at him, which (unfortunately for her) he caught.

"Geez, Herm, let me finish the song!" Harry cleared his throat and finished the line. "**_They can't do nothing for me, I got a good girl back at home_**." He paused. "Well, at least I HAD a good girl. I'm sorry, 'Mione… Will you marry me?"

Hermione laughed, ignoring Harry's, 'You don't have to laugh…' "Oh, Harry, you great prat. I already said yes. You asked me before we had that row, remember?" Harry blushed like a tomato. "By the way… how'd you know that I was listening to that song?"

"Oh, um… Lucky guess… Anyway, some take the back stairs down, please?" Hermione was more than happy to oblige and snuggled into his arms when she reached him.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"You can't rap worth anything."

-one week later-

Harry Potter and the future Hermione Granger Potter are (obviously) back together and getting married soon. Hermione is said to be expecting and is-

Harry crumpled the paper as Hermione made a cup of coffee. "Wow, doesn't that situation seem familiar?" she commented/

"Can you believe this, Hermione? Somehow they got hold of what happened last week… that and some crap about you being, you know… pregnant." The cup Hermione was drinking out of concealed her smirk.

"It's you, it's you, baby all I want is you… and our baby," she sang barely audibly.

"What was that, Herm?"

"I'll tell you at dinner."

* * *

I can just imagine Harry's face whenever she tells himat dinner, lol ;) Hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
